User talk:Zephrame
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Novus Krakens Art tag at the top of your article or leave a message in the Delete Discussion in the wiki forum. Otherwise, we could get in trouble for hosting the same article on two wiki's which is against Fandom's policies. Also, as far as the art goes..my main computer is currently down, so until I can get it fixed, the only pics I have are the shoulder pad, Tactical Marine and Devastator Marine. Sorry. To be safe, if I were you..you might want to download your Hammer Guard pics as well, just to be safe. Alright my friend...be well. If you have any questions, be sure to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks!}} Possible Collaboration Hey, I heard you were looking into a collaboration with me involving the Astral Leviathans and your Novus Krakens. What all did you have in mind and what would them being enemies entail? So What I am thinking is that about 243.M41 the Astral Leviathans' first company and a force of the Novus Krakens respond to a distress signal on a shrine forge world in Segmentum Pacificus. We can have the Leviathans arrive after the Novus Krakens because the normal way for command to work is that the first arrival takes command, but with the Leviathans they will demand absolute command under name of the emperor and due to the visions granted to their chapter masters. This would already cause tensions to be running high and after some very heated and one sided arguments we could have the Novus Krakens relinquish command to the Leviathans. During one of the missions set forth by the Leviathans Chapter Master from one of his visions, with five Leviathan veterans in terminator armor and the chief librarian, and a squad of Vaerege veterans as a more flexible escort with a Librarian as their commander. We would then have something go wrong, either the Novus Krakens could disagree with some of the dictates of said Chapter Master regarding this mission and disobey orders causing some catastrophic malfunction killing the Chief Librarian and his Leviathan escort, costing the chapter five of their remaining ten terminator suits. We could also have on of your marines go nuclear with the catalepsean node malfunction causing the Chief librarian to drop to his knees and the Terminators would open fire killing the Novus Kraken Veteran leading to a fire fight and a psychic duel of the librarians, my chief taking multiple bolter rounds and a melta blast before my terminators are finished off. this would lead to the Leviathans demanding executions and political sanctions along with recompense for the lost suits. I would assume that the Novus Krakens would refuse such insane demands and that could easily lead to the Leviathans opening fire on the Novus Krakens and could lead to casualties and that would explain the hatred between the two chapters. Just some ideas. ChapterMasterRex (My Talk) 10 May 2018, 10:15pm PST how about we place it around 847.M41? --ChapterMasterRex (talk) 02:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) the first thing really is to work out what threat they were being called to at this point in time the Leviathans have mostly rebuilt after the desectration of Mathrica and the two Sather campaigns, but they only dispatched the first company without the knowledge that the Novus Krakens were present, so it would be something that the Leviathans believed was enough threat to demand a full company but also something they believed they could quickly quell. do you have any suggestions? maybe a chaos rising or some Orks? maybe if we went with the Orks we could have some orks escape and grow into the WAAAAAGGGGHHH!!! Bloodkrusha. that's good, how much of the Novus Krakens are present? just one company or the Chapter? I know that demanding a duel to prove dominance would be taken as a personanl insult to any chapter master of the Leviathans especially coming from such a young and inexperienced chapter of astartes, which would also help the escalation. Another neat aspect about that is that the Leviathans are bad at cqc. They only have ten squads in total the specialize in it, and they are all automatically Vanguard veterans.--ChapterMasterRex (talk) 06:28, May 12, 2018 (UTC) which company? Because its the first company and how offensive and brash it would come off to the Chapter Master he himself may step into the duel, or it would be one of the first company elite guardians, and how they do cqc in the Leviathans is the ones chosen to take up hat art forgo almost all ranged weapon training honing their skills with the blade and training with and ancient order of monks. so it is possible that the Leviathans champion would win, and the Leviathans utilize unconventional cqc wesapons for the most part. along the lines of tridents paired with a powered net, power cestus, power scizones and other such weapons. --ChapterMasterRex (talk) 06:34, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Absolutley, they take any form of defiance to their divine mandate of command as a personal blot against their honor, a horrendous insult. so we can have the Lord Comodus (chapter master) step forward to accept the challenge, he probably wouldn't utterly destroy the Novus Kraken champion but would come out on top. He would be wielding the Empusa, a relic power trident dating back to the dark age of technology, a melta pistol and the Lord Comodus's artificer armor.--ChapterMasterRex (talk) 10:09, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Tommorrow when i get a minute I will draft up a synopsis of the incident to go on my time line and send it to you.--ChapterMasterRex (talk) 06:32, May 14, 2018 (UTC) sorry it took me so long i have had alot going on with work and such bu ti finally got something up on m time line. 847.M41 The forge world of Kearvesus sent out a distress signal in response to an ork invasion. Lord Commodus Carolus Rex lead the First Company in response. Once the Fleet entered the system their scanners picked up other imperial vessels belonging to the Novus Krakens. The Lord Commodus and his Command squad teleported aboard the Novus Krakens command barge to gather all the current data and claim his rightful place as Campaign Commander. The Novus Krakens response was to challenge the Astral Leviathans to a duel for command. The Leviathans took great offence that the Krakens had the audacity and bravado to dare challenge their divine right as commanders. So, when the fourth company champion stepped forward, he was greeted by the mighty Carolus Rex. The duel was quick and vicious, the Champion almost conquering the Lord Commodus but was bested by the reach of the Empusa the foresight of Carolus Rex. The champion was taken away missing his right arm from the elbow down. After the Lord Commodus proved his dominance and scolded the 4th company Kaptein for his dishonor they began the campaign to purge the orks. The campaign was a brilliant success, the Leviathans supreme fire discipline allowing the Novus krakens to close the distance and bring their blades-man ship to bear, cutting the green skins from their feet. The two chapters were making quick work of the xenos menace, but on a closing mission to cut the head from the snake an elite task force consisting of the Astral Leviathans Grand Lore Master, his five-terminator honor guard along with a Psykherre and his honor guard were sent into an underground complex. During the mission one of the Novus Krakens vaerege had a mishap with his catalepsean and erupted in psychic energy, The Astral Leviathans reacted according to their chapter doctrine under belief of demonic possession and cut the honor guard down. This action enraged his battle brothers and erupted into a grisly firefight between the two forces leading to the deaths of all Leviathans present and collapsing the caves costing the chapter five of its last ten terminator suits along with the Grand Lore Master. When there were no return signals to the Leviathan’s fleet Carolus pulled the video footage from the task force. The death of his battle brothers at the hands of the Novus Krakens threw him into a rage and he opened fire on the traitorous Novus Krakens fleet nearly crippling one of the vessels before they could exit the system. RE: Making a lot What's up bud? Yeah...I've single-handedly made almost 100 articles these past four days! *Shew....lot's of work..anyways, in regards to the campaign article I made, I went back and added your name to the top of them, so if you want to add to any of them, you can go ahead and do so. Yeah, I'm not trying to lay claim to anyone else's work...but I had to tag it with something. It wasn't until today, that I had my 'ah-hah' moment, and realised, I probably should've added the original author's name besides my own. Sorry about the oversight. Wasn't intentional. Have at it...and edit whatever you'd like. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 00:43, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Deathwatch: Killteam Greetings Zephrame. I have become interested in the Deathwatch: Killteam community project and wondered what I would need to do to add an article if that is possible. Thebladeofgold (talk) 20:37, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Deathwatch: Killteam Greeting Zephrame. I have finished my article, and as you asked, You can find it here. Thebladeofgold (talk) 21:49, December 2, 2019 (UTC) oh man, that was years ago. I'm not really into it now since most of the chapters listed there were deleted. So you can just ignore it. Primarch11 06:44, December 13, 2019 (UTC)